The Bowl/Issue 2
This is Issue 2 of The Bowl, entitled "How the Ladies Do It". This issue is written by Headaches, and has the challenge Questions Only. Issue 2, How the Ladies Do It Charley walked along the roof of the main base. The light rain bounced off her grey baseball cap. She had heard a british couple inside the base describe the rain as 'spitting.' Her duty partner hadn't turned up, again. That was the third time this month. The sound of a metal door opening made Charley jump to attention. She span around and held the Remington 700 BDL sniper rifle close to her chest. Charley sighed and felt at ease when she recognised the face. It was Josh. Idiotic, lazy-as-shit, Josh. "Am I seeing correctly? Is Josh Brady really turning up to watch duty?" Charley sarcastically laughed. "Are you glad to see me?" Josh asked as he walked towards her. Before he could react, Charley reached up and planted a harsh slap on his right cheek. "Does that answer your question?" She spat. Josh was rude and irresponsible. Charley couldn't figure out why he'd been put on the duty register. With thoughts too explicit to say, Charley sat down on the edge of the roof. She let her legs swing and watched the infected claw to reach her, despite the two-story drop that seperated them. Charley decided that she needed to blow off some steam and rose the sniper to eye level. "You son-of-a-bitches ready for this?" She said before firing. A clean shot flew through an infected's skull. Admittedly, it wasn't the infected she was aiming for. But, no-one knew that except from her. "Did you hear about the supply run they're getting together?" Charley called back to Josh, after taking down four infected. "Who hasn't?" Josh replied as he sat down on the ledge next to Charley. "Who did you hear it from, anyway?" "Who do you think is the one that overheard Peel and Steve talking and started telling everyone?" She sighed. "We were only meant to tell the people that were going on it, y'know? Do you remember Peel's husband? And, how she reacted when she heard the news?" Josh nodded. Charley then went on to explain how Steve didn't want anyone else to die or go through the same thing as Peel. It wasn't long before Charley was pouring her heart and soul into the conversation, giving her opinion on everything that was going on throughout the base. All Josh did was nod, shake his head or shrug. "How come you're not saying anything?" Charley asked. "How can you be such a dickhead but then be so quiet about things that are happening so close to home? "Do you think I'm a dickhead?" Josh wondered, ignoring her questions. She laughed out loud and jokily pushed him. It didn't feel like three hours had passed when the next pair of people on lookout duty came and dismissed them. Charley walked down the stairs with Josh and they parted. Although, she stopped and called back to him. "Are you going on the run tomorrow?" She shouted. Josh sighed and shook his head. He then lifted his arm up and poked his weak bicep. "What do you think? Are you going?" "If I don't, then who is going to show the boys how the ladies do it?" Credits *Charley Simmons *Josh Brady Category:The Bowl Category:The Bowl Issues Category:Issues